Haunting
by Padfoot Arcanine
Summary: Cheryl dares a glance at him before casting her eyes downward, "You love that girl...don't you?" RileyCheryl, some RileyDawn, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon._

_**Summary: Cheryl dares a glance at him before casting her eyes downward, "You love that girl…don't you?" RileyCheryl, some RileyDawn, oneshot**_

_I just wanted to write a little something for RileyCheryl. Because I think they look so cute together, and I've read so many good fanfics with them as a pairing that I just wanted to try writing them. Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Haunting<strong>

* * *

><p>Her fingers twist in her braid, threading through the green strands of hair as if to calm herself.<p>

Cheryl doesn't know why she's so put out, doesn't know why she can't seem to think straight, or even make a coherent statement aloud. She can only think of one thing, and that's something that she needs to stop.

The man across from her sits, legs crossed formally, fingers tapping on the wood of the rounded table to his right. He is handsome, the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on. Handsome and kind…can't get any better.

_Too bad for me. _Cheryl thinks, watching the blue haired man carefully. He reaches up and tilts his hat slightly with his fingers before moving that same hand down to touch the Pokeballs banded around his waist. She notes a scar on the back of that hand, and idly wonders where he got it from.

His posture is almost rigid, tense with anticipation, and she can't help but break the silence.

"You're worried about her."

It's a statement, not a question. An observation so painfully obvious that it tears at her chest, almost like she's been scraped with the claws of something sinister.

Riley looks at her, and smiles so lightly, so exquisitely, that it makes her heart ache. "I suppose that would be a valid statement."

She smiles back, but her heart isn't in it. He seems to notice, and he quirks a brow at her before asking, "Everything alright?"

_Not particularly._

"Yes, I'm fine." Lies are always safe, and she finds that she has been hiding behind them for the longest time.

Riley doesn't look like he believes her, but he goes back to tapping on the table with his fingers, something that would have normally aggravated the young woman, but now it only serves as a soothing sound. Something that reminds her that he is indeed in the same room as her, something that brings to mind all of the reasons she's so head over heels for this man, this wonderfully unavailable man.

Ever since she spoke, she notices that he looks up at her more often, a touch of worry in his kind eyes. She finds herself wanting fiercely to just throw her arms around him and confess all, but she knows that wouldn't be the brightest idea.

"You sure you're okay?"

Cheryl jolts in her seat, not expecting him to return to that train of thought. She shouldn't be surprised at his concern - they'd known each other for years. He knows when something's bothering her, knows her like the back of his hand.

Yet those things aren't enough.

The bright image of Dawn's young face comes to her mind, glittering eyes smiling at some joke, and it causes Cheryl to cringe into the seat as if she's in danger of being physically assaulted.

The movement causes Riley's eyes to become more calculating. She can see the wheels turning in his head, as if he plans to get it out of her using whatever it takes.

Cheryl knows she can't tell him the truth - the truth would be painful and awkward, and even worse when he rejects her. So she steels herself, and asks the next most awful question.

"You love that girl…don't you?" Cheryl dares a glance at him before casting her eyes downward.

Riley looks at her, and she knows what he's thinking - of blue eyes and blue hair and stunning smiles and warm laughter. He's silent, and that very silence rings the clarity into her clouded mind. He doesn't know what to say, because of the very truth that her question brings into light, so he just looks at her, and she sees the light fade in his eyes as he realizes the implications.

She doesn't voice them, however. Telling Riley all of her feelings for him would just create problems. They would bring upon him unnecessary strife, so she doesn't.

"I thought so," she smiles at him. "It's not surprising."

Riley glances at her, slightly stunned.

"I think she feels the same way about you." Cheryl continues, not breaking eye contact once. If she wants him to believe this - which he probably won't anyway - she needs to be as calm as possible.

Riley glances at her in shock, stunned silent shock.

"I'm happy for you."

Riley smiles softly at her, thought she can see the doubt in his eyes. "You don't have to do that."

Cheryl smiles and shakes her head, silently telling him to be quiet. "I know, but I am. And it's because I mean it."

He knows to drop it then, because he just says, "Thank you."

Cheryl grins at him, feeling as if she's been punched in the stomach.

But most of all, she feels utterly alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

_And there you have it! My latest oneshot. I haven't written a oneshot for Pokemon in a long time, so yeah. I really enjoyed writing this. It wasn't much, I know, just a little vignette of sorts. But yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'd love to hear your opinions!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
